


Cupid mission!

by Ann_lurvelygurl



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance, TakaYabu, Treat, YAMACHII - Freeform, YabuTaka, YamaChinen, Yaoi, kekeke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_lurvelygurl/pseuds/Ann_lurvelygurl
Summary: Takaki and Yabu have crush towards each other but too scared to express their feelings. Yamada and Chinen become cupid for the lovebirds.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke, Takaki Yuya/Yabu Kota
Kudos: 5
Collections: JUMPing Fic Carnival 2019





	Cupid mission!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naminami973](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naminami973/gifts).



> Hello dear recipient 💜  
> This is my first time writing for this pairing. Writing fluff and romance is quite challenging for me. I hope you enjoy this fic 💚

Four of JUMP members are gathered at Fuji TV lobby, ready in their white track suit for Itadaki High JUMP location shooting. Yamada and Chinen are excitedly watching their junior’s YouTube videos through Chinen’s cell phone, while Takaki and Yabu just silently sit next to each other- pretending to read the magazine in their hands.

“Wow… they are eerily quiet,” Chinen whispers to Yamada, his eyes are still fixed on the screen.

“Are you sure with what you told me?” Yamada asks in small voice, being very careful not to let the two older members overhear their conversation.

“Kota talks a lot when he’s drunk. He spills everything. Never share your secret with him.”

“Huh? I thought you stop going to his house?”

“You were busy with filming and I was bored.”

“You just want someone to pay for your meal, right?” Yamada squints his eyes.

“Well, you know me…” the smaller boy sticks his tongue out. “Anyhow, have you talked to Kekeke?”

“Yeah… about that… Kekeke said he can do the shooting we requested, but we still have to draw lots on location. So…”

“Ah… the _itajan_ style…”

“We’ll see what we can do. Playing cupid is so exciting!!” Yamada giggles.

“What are you guys whispering about?” Yabu becomes curious with Yamada’s and Chinen’s behaviour.

Chinen gives Yabu a cute smile. “We are watching porn.”

Takaki-who was drinking from his mineral water bottle-chokes, almost spitting out the water in his mouth. The magazine that was placed on his lap fell on the floor.

“What???” the boy wipes his mouth. “Are you crazy?!”

“ _Gomen gomen_ …” Yamada laughs. “He was just joking. See… it’s the junior’s channel,” he shows the phone screen to Takaki and Yabu.

Yabu shook his head. The two _chibis_ are cheeky by nature- more when they are together. He bends down to pick up the magazine, unaware that Takaki is doing the same.

Their hands touch each other’s unintentionally.

Yabu and Takaki’s eyes meet.

There is this unexplainable spark of excitement in their hearts.

Yamada immediately gets up and snap a photo of Takaki and Yabu in their moment. “Awww… so romantic…”

The ‘click’ sound that comes from Yamada’s cell phone startle the two. Yabu immediately corrects his posture while clearing his throat. His face has turned red- embarrassed that such scene happens in front of the younger members. Meanwhile Takaki tries his best to stay composed. He takes his magazine and put it on the lobby’s coffee table in front of them. 

“Wow… just like in drama…” says Yamada who is looking satisfied with the ‘paparazzi’ photo he took.

Takaki rolls his eyes. “Shut up.”

Yamada and Chinen exchange eye contact, sneering at each other. It is fun seeing Yabu and Takaki becoming this shy with what just happened. Looks like their plan will definitely succeed today.

\--------------------------------------------------------

“Today’s mission is… to improvise wedding ceremony!!!!” Yamada reads the cue card.

“YAY!!!!!” the remaining three members claps in excitement. The last wedding segment was around 2 years ago. Takaki, Yabu and Chinen are genuinely happy to participate this time.

Yabu steals a glance at Takaki who is handsomely smiling in front of him.

_Kami-sama onegai… Even if it’s just for this shooting, I want to be Takaki’s bride._

“All right let’s draw the lot!” Kekeke gives them a box with 4 sticks.

The members put their hands on each of the stick.

“Ready? 1, 2, pull!”

They take out their draw sticks. To Yabu’s disappointment, Yamada is the groom while Chinen becomes the bride. Yabu and Takaki’s roles are as the audiences.

“Please follow the AD to get dress,” Kekeke instructs. JUMP members obediently follow their staff to the hall’s dressing rooms. Yamada and Chinen are put in one room, while Yabu and Takaki in the room next door.

“Please put on this suits, Takaki-san, Yabu-san,” the staff politely shows them their costumes. “I’ll be back in 15 minutes,” he exits the room, leaving the two tall men by themselves.

“It’s just us now,” Takaki smiles. “Let’s start changing.”

Takaki walks to a nearby corner and begins to take off his purple shirt, revealing his broad upper body to the older boy. Yabu blushes at the scenery in front of him. His heart is beating so fast that he can actually hears it.

_No… I must behave… Don’t make it too obvious!_

“Is everything all right?” Takaki turns and asks. He, who is still topless, walks towards Yabu. “Your face is red.”

Yabu gazes down, avoiding eye contact with his crush. “No, I’m… I’m fine…” he startles.

Takaki is now standing right in front of Yabu, with their face only a few centimeters away. He puts the dorsal part of his right hand on Yabu’s forehead. “You have slight temperature,” Takaki says.

Yabu gulps at the sight of Takaki’s lips opposite him.

_So close... Yuya’s lips… sexy and tempting… I want to kiss him so bad…_

The older boy instantly shut his eyes.

_Dame! We are at work! If he rejects me, it will be too awkward to work together later!_

Yabu takes a step backwards. “I’m fine. Don’t worry,” he lies.

“Don’t push yourself too much,” Takaki taps Yabu’s shoulder. “If you need help just tell me okay?”

Yabu gives a gentle nod. He is still blushing from Takaki’s gentle words.

_If only he knows how I feel towards him._

_. . . . . . . ._

Takaki returns to his changing corner. He knows Yabu is watching him. For that he purposely throws in seductive moves here and there, anticipating some reaction from the boy. It was very difficult for Takaki to control his burning desire when they were that close just now. He was hoping for Yabu to make the first move.

_Come on Kota… come to me… I know you want me…_

Takaki admires Yabu. He loves the boy’s cute and childish personality. Despite being the oldest in the group, Yabu loves being pampered by other members. He will go around the dressing room sleeping on member’s lap, or simply hugs anyone that comes in his way.

However, the admiration slowly turns into another feeling- a rather complicated one. Takaki becomes soft every time Yabu smiles and talk to him. Takaki will purposely sit or stand next to the boy during filming or location transfer. He is no longer comfortable seeing Yabu being touchy with other members. Takaki hates seeing Hikaru being clingy to Yabu. When he heard that Yabu and Chinen went out for dinner by themselves multiple times, he can’t help but being angry at the two.

_Is this what people called jealousy?_

“All right, I’m done,” Yabu puts on the last button on his coat. 

“Me too,” Takaki turns around, mesmerizes to see how handsome Yabu looks in the silver suit. He has seen Yabu in suits so many times before, but this time it has a different vibe- a rather sensual one,

Takaki is losing his mind.

“Wait, your tie,” Yabu gently fixes Takaki’s bow tie with his right hand. “Now it’s perfect.”

“Just like you…” Takaki is obviously captivated by the man.

Yabu cutely grins hearing the sweet words from his crush. “Shall we go now?”

Takaki nods. He walks towards the door first, but then abruptly stops.

To Yabu’s surprise, Takaki locks the door.

“What’s wrong Yuya?” Yabu frowns. “Is everything all right?”

Takaki slowly approaches the other boy. Yabu steps backwards seeing Takaki moving in his direction. He continues until his back reaches the wall.

Takaki puts both of his hands at the wall, trapping Yabu in between. Their eyes meet each other’s. Being cornered like this gives Yabu chills. He is both excited and terrified with the way Takaki stares at him- like a lion eyeing on its prey. The sexy aura exuding from the boy is intoxicating.

“Kekeke will scold us if we are late,” Yabu timidly tries to talk his way out.

Takaki didn’t reply. Instead he closes the gap between them even more, so much closer that Yabu could feel Takaki’s body pressing on him.

“You are not refusing,” Takaki's erotic whisper drives Yabu insane. 

“Why are you doing this Yuya?”

“Your fault… You are too cute… and appetizing…” Takaki continues to tease.

“What do you want, Yuya?”

**“You.”**

The short reply from Takaki puts a smile on Yabu’s face. He is happy that Takaki shares the same feelings. Whether this is love or lust, it is not important for the time being.

Because truthfully, Yabu is longing for Takaki’s touch too.

Yabu didn’t waste any time. He immediately cups Takaki’s face and presses their lips together. Takaki is a little bit shock seeing the usually spoiled Yabu becomes this persuasive. But he is not complaining. Takaki returns Yabu’s kisses –deeper and more aggressive. Neither of them wants to lose. Their tongue is vigorously tasting each other’s mouth. 

Yabu breaks their kiss for a moment, trying to catch his breath. But Takaki didn’t stop. He completely pushes Yabu against the wall. His mouth is now travelling down to Yabu’s neck, nibbling the left side of Yabu’s neck to his heart content. Yabu moans in excitement. He wants more from the boy.

The two stop upon hearing a knock on the door.

“Yabu-san, Takaki-san, it’s time for the shooting. Everyone is ready,” the staff’s voice is heard.

Takaki licks Yabu’s neck before slowly withdraws from his prey. “Well, like you always said… our job is the priority,” he gives Yabu one last kiss on the lips. “Let’s go.”

“Can we… can we skip this one time?”

“Oh wow… Yabu Kota is being naughty now,” Takaki smirks.

“I like it…”

“Hmm??”

“You dominating me like that… I like it…” Yabu shyly states. “Oh my, this is embarrassing,” he covers his face with his palms.

Takaki holds both of Yabu’s hand and pulls them away from the cute face he loves. “I like it too,” he kisses Yabu’s forehead.

Yabu hugs Takaki tightly. He is no longer dreaming. This is the real Takaki, embracing him lovingly.

“So… this is our first day as a couple then.”

Yabu’s eyes widen. _Couple? Did he say couple?_

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Takaki finally asks the question.

“YES!” Yabu immediately replies. “Thousands of yes!”

Takaki gives Yabu another kiss. “Let’s 'explore' this relationship together.”

Yabu nods. He wants to go for another snog but a louder knock on their door interrupts. 

“We are already behind schedule boys! Come on!” Kekeke himself is calling them this time.

“We better get going before Kekeke loses his temper,” Takaki jokes. “Let’s go.”

But Yabu continues to stand still. “We were having such a good time…”

“I will reward you with more love once we finish this shooting.”

Excitement beams from Yabu's eyes. “Let’s get this shooting over then.”

\--------------------------------------------------------

Ittadaki High JUMP recording ended safely. They arrived at Fuji TV main building slightly after 5pm, and now preparing to call it a day.

Chinen browses through the pictures in his cell phone, admiring his own beauty wearing 3 different types of wedding gown. Somehow Chinen ended up being the bride throughout the shooting, with his groom alternates between Yamada, Yabu and Takaki. Although they had fun filming, Chinen is still disappointed that his ‘cupid mission’ didn’t go as planned.

“What’s wrong?” Yamada asks, curious at the sad look on Chinen’s face.

“We were supposed to make Kota and Yuya as the bride and groom. Why that stupid draw stick always picks me?” Chinen sighs.

Yamada laughs. “We were the one choosing the sticks Chii.”

“Mission failed,” the smaller boy continues to ventilate his frustration.

“I don’t think so.”

Yamada’s replies surprises Chinen. “What do you mean?”

Yamada takes Chinen cell phone and scrolls through the pictures. He stops at the candid photo of Yabu with his neck exposed.

“See anything interesting?”

Chinen focuses on the photo, trying to find what Yamada meant.

“Eih????” Chinen loudly screams seeing a red mark at the left side of Yabu’s neck. “Is that…”

“Hickey,” Yamada grins. “Seems like they hit each other on the set.”

“Yuya and Kota… uwaaaaa… When? How?” the petite boy becomes excited. “So that’s why they were rushing home just now!”

Yamada laughs at Chinen’s energetic responds. “Good job cupid Chii,” he pats Chinen’s head. “Shall we go now?”

“Let's go,” Chinen picks up his stuff. “ _Ne_ Ryosuke, can we eat steak tonight?”

Yamada did not object. “Sure.”

“After that can we go to game store? There’s a new game I want…”

“But you went there last week with Inoo-chan? I thought you already bought it.”

"Heee...." Chinen innocently grins. “I forgot to bring my ‘wallet’.”

Yamada chuckles. Of course, Chinen knows how to manipulate him with his cuteness.

“Anything for you my dear, anything…”

Kekeke watches as the two boys walk down the corridor. He smiles to himself, reminiscing all _Itajan_ wedding episodes they recorded so far. JUMP members are fine adults now, and soon mock wedding is no longer required.

Kekeke foresees himself attending JUMP members' wedding where all the innovations are included. 

_Oh my, it will surely be chaotic! But maybe, if i'm persistent enough we can record their wedding as one of Itajan episode!_

_Their fans will definitely loves that._

~the end


End file.
